


Untitled: Cas & Dean

by happilyappled



Series: Other works [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, stop. We need to go."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Cas & Dean

**Author's Note:**

> For [you](http://iwillnotfly.tumblr.com/) <3

Dean throws his rifle, knives and many other weapons into the trunk of the Impala and curses his life. Today was supposed to be just another hunting night, just another fight in their daily lives. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Sam wasn't supposed to disappear and Cas certainly shouldn't have vanished mid-fight. He left Dean alone with a few monsters left to fight and Dean is so pissed he can't bother to remember the scientific name for their ugly race. Yet now he's covered in viscera.

There's a green, slimy muck all over his face, hands and clothes from whatever internal organs he had to slay tonight. There's also blood on his face and he can taste it on his tongue from the necks he had to slash on his own, and he's just fucking mad. He could have died tonight and no one would have been here to see him go, but his anger only made him fight harder thankfully.

He cleans as much of every substance as he can, with an old, ragged cloth from his trunk, and realizes that he smells really bad. He needs to get to the motel, but should he go alone? Should he wait? Cas might be able to find him anywhere and Sam… well, it's been over 24 hours since they heard of him, which is worrying. Dean closes the trunk with a thump and tries to forget about yesterday, how they were simply doing their investigation, but then he turned around and Sam was gone.

"Fucking luck," Dean curses to himself again, shaking his head vehemently. He just gets into the car and waits. There's no way he will drive when he's so mad or he won't be the only one suffering. He leaves a caress across the dashboard and wheel, shushing her worry and his own.

Sitting there, it's when the tiredness creeps up and starts hitting under his eyelids, and in the back of his mind, pulling him closer and closer to exhaustion. He can't think of resting, though. There's no time now because he needs provisions and a fucking plan to find two missing persons. His day only has 24 hours unfortunately and he should sleep, he should really rest his body and mind, but no fucking way. He can't.

He rubs at his eyes with the back of a hand, takes one last breath and starts the car with an empty mind. He doesn't want to think of anything as he drives and the loud music that he puts on will help his way.

By the time he reaches the motel, he's still pissed off and exhaustion is picking at his eyelashes, making him blink. However, he makes it out of the car without one single thought about his worries. There are shades in his mind, reminiscences, Sam calling his name and himself calling Cas's name, but now they're both gone. And then, when he opens the motel room door, it all comes crashing down on him. The darkness fires up every single moment of the last two days, but that's when he notices it.

There's a shadow by the bed.

Dean blinks once and that's all it really takes. He recognizes its shape perfectly, even in the dark. He distinguishes the features, the hands curled into fists, the long coat, so he's not exactly surprised when he reaches out for the light switch. The lights come on suddenly and Dean covers his eyes, but he can see him there. It's Cas, his cracked face and a split lip, a bleeding brow and everything that makes him look human and vulnerable when he's nothing but.

Even though Dean's core fills up with the same anger, Dean can't really be mad at this scene, yet he still snaps. "What the fuck happened to you? Where did you vanish to? Didn't you notice—"

"Dean, stop. We need to go." Cas's voice is sharp as Dean takes a step forward, but Cas doesn't move a muscle. Only his eyes change. They fill with fear and that has Dean's full attention. He blinks and listens. "I found Sam."


End file.
